1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in self-arming fuzes or initiators for rotating or spinning point striking or side striking projectiles used in gun cannon, tank cannon and artillery rockets which spin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The final functioning of a projectile is controlled by an explosive device that is commonly termed a fuze or initiator. An initiator normally has elements to set off the projectile, to prevent its premature functioning, and to cause it to function as desired only under predetermined conditions. These conditions determine the type of initiator that is needed. A general requirement of initiators for setting off projectiles and similar munitions, however, is that they normally be inactivated or desensitized for safe handling, transportation and storage.
An impact fuze or initiator is one which functions as it hits the target. Particular requirements of this type of initiator, as applicable particularly to rotating projectiles, are that the initiator be non-responsive to the forward motion and axial rotation of the projectile resulting from being launched or shot forward from a gun, and that it be set off or detonated upon impact of the projectile with a resistant target medium.
The construction of this type of initiator has become very complex and expensive. There thus exists a demand or a need for a very simple initiator, desirably one characterized by having a minimum of moving parts and no springs, which requires no arming before projectile launch but is actuated upon impact, which will neither be actuated by minor on-axis impacts during storage, handling and shipment, nor when subjected to linear, radial and tangential accelerations, as upon projectile launch.